


Misunderstanding the emo

by Littlemisswriting



Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Crying, Gen, Hurt, Murder, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Logic | Logan Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), lying, unfair judgement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemisswriting/pseuds/Littlemisswriting
Summary: The ex dark side is now with the light sides but is his family the light sides or the dark sides? As Virgil stumbles through this he gets majorly misunderstood and this is what happens.
Series: Sanders sides angst because why not [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1481609
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Misunderstanding the emo

Another day. Another night. That’s all life was for Virgil now. He could hardly sleep and when he did it was filled with nightmares but he knew it was something that came along with being anxiety. He wasn’t appreciated as he used to be… when Thomas was young Virgil was known more commonly as “Fear” but that was when Roman and Remus were one identity and Patton and Deceit were the dads of the mindspace.

Virgil smiled at the memory and felt more at ease when he felt the presence of two other sides in the room and when he looked up he saw Deceit and Remus smiling and they only stopped to hide in the shadows when they heard creaking of floorboards outside. Once the footsteps were gone they crept out; well Deceit did, Remus flung himself at Virgil to get a tackle hug which ended in a fit of giggles and Deceit sighing as he sat on the edge of Virgil’s bed.

“You two are //not// childish, it //doesn’t// confuse me.” Deceit mumbled

“Oh come on Dee! No pesky light sides are here so you don’t have to keep lying!” Remus whined

“Fine, but as soon as I think one is near I’m going to lie… they can’t know.”

“Do you not class me as a light side?” Virgil queried

“Virge… I don’t class you as a pesky light side.” Deceit grinned as he adjusted his hat to find it wasn’t there and for Remus to be wearing it, “Remus really? Is this necessary?”

“Look I’m not Deceit!” Remus chuckled and flopped onto the bed, “You don’t mean what you said in today’s video did you? Like… you are still one of us right?” Remus said suddenly turning serious

“How can you even question it! All they will see me as is a bad guy no matter what they say so I will always be one of you because we are the ones that aren’t understood.” Virgil locked eyes with the two of them

“I’m guessing you can’t sleep again…” Deceit murmured as he looked to Virgil, “I hate seeing you like this… y’know, unable to get any rest. It isn’t what I wished for you…” Deceit trailed off as he felt tears prick the corner of his human eye.

“Dee, it’ll all work out in the end, Thomas won’t get rid of me due to the Yerkes-Dodson law. I just have to keep taking the brunt of all the anxiety before any of it really gets to Thomas.” Virgil smiled but it faltered when he saw the tear-filled eyes of Remus and Deceit

“Virge… you can’t keep doing this, you’ll work yourself into oblivion!” Deceit worried 

“I’ve done it for this long, why not for longer?” Virgil questioned but he never received an answer as Deceit and Remus enveloped him in a hug

“Just please… stop” Remus whispered to Virgil before Roman burst into the dimly lit room

“Aha! I knew you were trying to steal away our newest friend foul snake and my… brother.” Roman seethed as he drew his sword

“Roman! This is a misunderstanding! Just leave us and let me talk to my family!” Virgil raised his voice as he lost control of his tempest tongue

“Your family? Virgil is there something you aren’t telling us… we’re your family!” Roman asked

“My family doesn't point swords at me!” Virgil said off-handedly

“No, we point maces-!” Remus began

“Not the time Remus…” Deceit muttered

“So… you’re with them then.” Roman said as a tear rolled down his cheek, “Everything we’ve done as a group and you’ll turn your back on it all?”

“Why do you care? You wanted me gone so now you don’t have to push me away!” Virgil has a steady flow of tears flowing down his face as his outfit reverted back to his black hoodie.

“Well then… I have no choice then.” Roman steeled himself and raised his sword till it was just under Virgil’s chin 

“Roman! Don’t do this! You’re meant to be a valiant prince!” Remus yelled as he started making his way to Virgil

“Just think about what you’re going to do and think carefully-!” Deceit started before Patton grabbed his arms and held him down

Virgil heard a scuffle and turned back to see both Deceit and Remus with tears in their eyes as they were being held down by Logan and Patton. He was shocked at first as he saw his family being restrained but the shock didn’t last as long as it should have because while Virgil zoned out Roman grabbed him by the neck of his hoodie and started dragging him to the hallway and through the house until he was in front of Thomas.

Virgil felt panic bubble up inside of him as he couldn’t see his family… well, at least not his real family and he began to thrash against Roman. Roman was sure to hold a strong grip against the frail side as Thomas looked in confusion then in fear as Deceit and Remus were dragged in by their hair. 

“Thomas! I found this foul one discussing with the dark sides!” Roman declared as Virgil heard Deceit hiss in the background  
“What? Surely you are mistaken. We have had multiple episodes of bonding though!” Thomas looked hurt and Virgil couldn’t meet his eyes

“I don’t know… Virgil, why don’t you tell us, you’re a constant advocate for the truth so I doubt you will lie and if you do we have Deceit here to tell us.” Roman smirked as he threw Virgil to the floor in front of Thomas and grabbed Deceit’s hair, pulled him so his neck was exposed and held his sword against the fragile scales at his neck.

“I… I- don’t do this Roman,” Virgil begged as Thomas watched on wondering if this was right

“That isn’t an answer Anxiety.” Roman glowered as he cut into the scales relishing in the sounds of Deceit’s whimpers and Remus’ curses

“I did! Ok? I was talking to them! They’re my family Roman, don’t do this to me!” Virgil burst out crying

“Roman… maybe we’ve gone too far-” Patton started

“Hush Patton, we have done nothing wrong, if anyone it is Anxiety because he has been deceiving us!” Logan silenced him

“So Virgil is-” Thomas was interrupted

“Don’t you mean Anxiety?” Roman interjected as he threw Deceit back into Patton’s arms and wiped the blood from his sword onto the fabric of Virgil’s hoodie, “Because if you meant Anxiety then yes, Anxiety is and always has been a dark side… good for nothing and bad for you… if you give me permission then I can stop them ever hurting you again.” Roman looked Thomas in the eyes

“O-ok! Just be humane ok?” Thomas murmured and left the sides to go outside for a breather

“Well, you heard him! Follow me and bring those two to show them we are showing them grace.” Roman grabbed Virgil and marched him into an unfamiliar part of the imagination where there was a cliff and two boards with metal shackles attached to them, “Admiring it Anxiety? I’m glad you paid attention, it’s always been designed for you.”

Next thing Virgil knew was he was standing at the edge facing away from the edge and saw Deceit and Remus thrashing against their bonds. It was a brief moment where they met eyes and they didn’t need to say anything, they knew what would happen and they couldn’t help it. Remus and Deceit tried to convey that they were sorry but Virgil just shook his head and gave them a smile which turned into a look of horror as Logan walked by each of them slitting their throats and Virgil watched in terror as Remus gargled, “kinky…” and Deceit looked frightened as Roman pushed Virgil from the edge.

As Virgil was falling he couldn’t really think of anything but the sound of waves and the wind billowing by him and he couldn’t even cry because all his tears had fallen a long while ago. So as the misunderstood boy hit the rocks and waves he let out a choked sob as he felt a brief stab of pain and then everything went dark. 

As he realised he couldn’t rest peacefully he grimaced when he wondered what had come of Deceit and Remus and whether they were patched up before they could truly die but his thoughts were interrupted by a shaky voice, “Come on little stormcloud… we aren’t meant for this life, let’s find one for the three of us to be happy yeah?” It was Deceit holding Remus with the only aftermath of their injury bloodstains upon their clothing. Then Deceit held a hand out towards Virgil willing him to follow them.

With that, Virgil held onto Deceit’s hand and let him guide him towards a more hopeful future.


End file.
